


Once upon a time

by ackrmeow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackrmeow/pseuds/ackrmeow
Summary: Appreciate my work if you enjoying it.Thankyou^^
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate my work if you enjoying it.  
> Thankyou^^

Disuatu hari yang suram, Seokmin menegur Mingyu. "Mingyu, aku tau ini pasti berat buatmu menerima kenyataan. Tapi tolonglah, Wonwoo sudah tak ada, mau sampai kapan kau menyimpan tubuhnya seperti itu?" 

Tapi yang ditegur mengelak, menolak menerima kenyataan.

"Tidak, Wonwoo hanya tidur. Kebetulan saja saat ini tidurnya lebih lama dari biasanya, Wonwoo memang akhir akhir ini selalu terlihat lelah." Mingyu mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang berada digenggamannya.

"Mingyu sadar! Wonwoo kecelakaan didepanmu seminggu yang lalu, kalau kau seperti ini terus kau sama saja menyiksa Wonwoo dan dirimu sendiri!" Salah satu sahabatnya yang lain ingin menampar Mingyu dengan sebuah kenyataan yang sudah jelas terpampang didepannya.

"Myongho benar, tolong ikhlaskan Wonwoo dan buat upacara pemakaman yang layak agar dia tenang, Mingyu." Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini Seokmin berkata seperti ini pada Mingyu.

"Kalian kalau berisik terus lebih baik pulang saja, aku takut Wonwoo terganggu istirahatnya. Kalian berisik." Tapi Mingyu juga kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Dua orang sisanya hanya menghela nafas prihatin melihat Mingyu. Bagaimana tidak, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sudah bertunangan dan berencana melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Bagaimana Mingyu bisa merelakannya begitu saja?

Hari itu Mingyu berniat menjemput Wonwoo yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Mereka ingin memilih cingcin untuk persiapan pernikahannya nanti. Kebetulan mereka berpapasan di persimpangan jalan, terhalang oleh lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukkan merahnya yang menyala untuk para pejalan kaki. Walau tak yakin akan terlihat, mereka saling mengumbar senyum satu sama lain yang bersebrangan- hanya tinggal beberapa meter jarak antara mereka, bahkan Mingyu sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo yang datang ke pelukannya.

Sampai akhirnya penantian beberapa menit yang terasa selamanya itu berakhir, Wonwoo berlari kecil masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, menghampiri Mingyu. Menyalip ditengah kerumunan yang juga menyebrang bersama dirinya.

Tak disangka malapetaka terjadi didepan mata Mingyu dalam jangka kedipan mata. Membuat senyum Mingyu langsung hilang dan wajahnya berubah pucat, seolah darahnya terkuras habis.

Hanya karena sebuah mobil yang melanggar lalu lintas, melaju disaat lampu untuk kendaraan menyala merah. Menabrak beberapa orang diantara pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang, beberapa terluka ringan dan empat orang terluka parah. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah tunangannya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Mingyu memproses kejadian didepan matanya, sampai kemudian dirinya berlari tergesa menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Dilihatnya Wonwoo sudah kesulitan bernafas, tapi tetap memaksakan senyum diwajahnya saat Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan air mata bercucuran dan tangan yang gemetar. Wonwoo menimpali dengan pandangan matanya yang buram karena tertutup darah, "Kau terlihat jelek."

"Bertahanlah sampai ambulan datang, sayang." Adalah kata terakhir yang Mingyu ucapkan sebelum Wonwoo menutup mata.

Wonwoo menurut, dia berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya sampai ambulan datang tapi saat ambulan sudah membawanya dia tak sanggup lagi, pandangan gelap menghampirinya. Dengan egoisnya, Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu. Tanpa tau dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tak mampu membuka matanya lagi.

Saat Seokmin dan Myongho pergi dari hadapannya, ia mengenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa dingin. Pucat karena tak ada aliran darah yang mengalir- atau mungkin berhenti. Hampa karena tidak ada suara detak jantung yang terdengar.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dan terpukul bukan main. Dirinya menangis, "Harusnya saat itu aku menyuruhmu bertahan sampai kau dapat ditangani dokter."

Juga, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Merasa bertanggungjawab. "Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Maafkan aku." Tangan Wonwoo digenggam erat, dicium dalam dalam. Diam diam berharap genggamannya dibalas.

Hari ke delapan dan Mingyu masih setia diam disisi Wonwoo untuk menunggunya bangun, tidak lelah berulang kali membungkus badan Wonwoo dengan selimut agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Ada satu hal yang membuat Mingyu yakin Wonwoo akan bangun -selain karena dirinya yang dicap tidak waras oleh yang lainnya- adalah karena Mingyu tidak mencium bau busuk sama sekali dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Jika Wonwoo benar benar sudah meninggalkannya maka tubuhnya sudah mulai membiru dalam artian membusuk sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Atau, bau tak sedap akan mulai keluar tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Hei sayang." Sapa Mingyu yang sedang sibuk mendekap Wonwoo dipelukannya, menghirup dalam dalam aroma Wonwoo yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Kepala Wonwoo ia tumpangkan di lengannya, sesekali menghirup dan mencium rambut Wonwoo. Aroma khas Wonwoo tidak hilang sama sekali. Mungkinkah?

Di saat bersamaan, lampu diruangan tempatnya istirahat berkedip. Meremang lalu kembali normal, beberapa kali seperti itu. Mingyu tidak mau repot repot bangun untuk mengurusi lampu, ia tetap setia dalam posisinya yang mendekap Wonwoo, makin erat.

"Siapa kau?" Bulu kuduk Mingyu sempat meremang saat tiba tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki dan melihat seseorang selain dirinya dan Wonwoo berada diruangan tersebut. Orang itu kini diam disudut tergelap ruangannya.

"Oh, kau Kim Mingyu? Aku yakin kau tidak mengenalku. Perkenalkan aku Moon Junhui, panggil Jun saja."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk ke rumahku? Mau mengintip aku dan tunanganku bermesraan? Dan apa apaan benda dikepalamu itu? Kau sedang cosplay jadi iblis?"

Jun tersenyum, berbicara dengan penuh percay diri. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku ini memang iblis. Aku tampan kan?" 

"Oh, pantas saja rupamu begitu." Mingyu tidak terlihat takut saat melihat Jun. "Tidak aku lebih tampan darimu."

"Kau tidak takut denganku?" Interogasi Jun.

"Tidak, satu satunya hal yang aku takuti hanyalah kehilangan Wonwoo." Celetuk Mingyu tegas.

"Kalian sama saja ternyata." Jun tersenyum tipis, bergumam. "Oh Wonwoo tunanganmu itu ya? Aku datang kesini ingin memberi tahu, roh tunanganmu menempel padaku beberapa hari ini." Jun berjalan mendekati Mingyu.

"Dia terus menggangguku. Dia bercerita tentang Kim Mingyu dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi seperti permen karet."

Mingyu merasa jantungnya akan keluar mendengar hal itu, entah apa alasannya. Dirinya memandang Wonwoo yang berbaring disisinya, menciumnya dan bergumam. "Wonwoo, aku tau kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Rohnya tersesat, aku tak tau apa alasannya tapi dia tidak bisa ditarik ke langit." Jun menjelaskan. "Karena aku ini iblis, tentu saja aku membenci langit Aku ingin merugikan langit selagi bisa, tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja." Jelasnya.

"Kau.. Kim Mingyu, buatlah kontrak denganku." Jun menunjuk tepat pada wajah Mingyu.

"Apa untungnya buatku? Dan bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu? Kau kan iblis."

"Wonwoo bilang kau dan dia akan menikah dalam beberapa bulan ini. Bagaimana jika roh Wonwoo aku kembalikan pada tubuhnya?" Jun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang terbelalak. "Tapi tentu saja ada syaratny-"

"Apapun itu! Selama aku bisa mendengar suara Wonwoo lagi- Jadi, dimana aku harus menandatangani kontraknya?!" Mingyu memotong perkataan Jun tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya. Beranjak dari posisi nyamannya yang memeluk Wonwoo untuk mendekati Jun.

"Tapi aku belum menyebutkan syaratnya."

"Sudah kubilang, apapun itu jika untuk Wonwoo!" Tidak juga peduli dengan konsekuensinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta Wonwoo sebagai syaratnya?" Mingyu sempat menatap mata semerah darah milik Jun.

"Kau tidak akan." Mingyu berkata yakin kemudian. "Karena jika kau tertarik dengan Wonwoo kau sudah membawa rohnya pergi dariku sejak awal."

Mingyu melanjutkan. "Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah mau mengembalikan Wonwoo padaku, Jun."

"H-hei-" Jun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia jadi bingung sendiri melihat Mingyu, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Ya sudahlah."

Jun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih polos dihadapan mereka. "Oh aku harus tandatangan disitu?" Tanya Mingyu menerka nerka. "Sebentar aku cari pulpen dulu."

Tapi Jun menghentikannya, memukul kepala Mingyu. "Kau pikir ini kontrak kerja di perusahaan apa?!"

"Lalu?"

"Darahmu. Gores tanganmu diatas kertas ini dan teteskan darahmu ke atas kertas ini."

Pisau buah yang sebelumnya Mingyu pakai ia ambil, tanpa ragu menyayat telapak tangannya diatas kertas sampai terluka dan berdarah.

Dan dengan tigabelas tetes darahnya, kertas putih itu sudah berubah menjadi warna merah dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah begini saja?" Heran Mingyu.

"Memangnya kau mau bagaimana lagi? Mau aku meminta jiwamu sebagai kontraknya?" 

"Jangan, kalau aku mati nanti Wonwoo sendirian. Untuk apa dia hidup jika tidak ada aku disisinya? Nanti yang menjaga Wonwoo siapa? Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang menyukai Wonwoo?? Tidak tidak, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Aku tidak bisa memberikan Wonwoo pada siapapun!" Ucap Mingyu mantap yang mengundang tatapan malas dari Jun.

Jun mengeluarkan ponselnya mengutak atiknya sebentar lalu menyimpannya lagi. "Iblis juga pakai ponsel?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Yang boleh pakai ponsel manusia saja memang?" Balas Jun sewot.

"Tidak juga, hanya kaget saja." Mingyu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya juga, merasa telapak kirinya perih ia mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan, memegang ponsel dengan seluruh jarinya. "Mau sekalian tukeran nomor tidak?"

"Boleh." Jun mendekat, lalu mereka saling bertukar nomornya masing masing. Lalu keduanya sibuk membacakan nomornya dengan satunya mengetik nomor.

"Tunggu dulu selama satu jam. Roh Wonwoo ada dikediamanku, pelayanku akan mengantarnya kesini." Lanjut Jun kemudian.

"Kenapa dia disana?" Curiga Mingyu.

"Kalau dia berkeliaran nanti dia ditangkap petugas langit. Kediamanku sudah paling aman."

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Mingyu menatap lurus ke mata merah milik Jun itu yang juga menatapnya "Jangan besar kepala, aku memiliki dendam pada langit dan ingin menyusahkan mereka saja."

Mingyu mengangguk, pandangannya kembali ke Wonwoo. "Apa tunanganku benar benar bisa bangun?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Bukan itu, hanya saja ini seperti mimpi. Baru kemarin teman temanku bilang bahwa Wonwoo sudah tiada, menyuruhku mengadakan upacara pemakamannya, menyuruhku mengikhlaskannya. Bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat melihat Wonwoo bangun, ya?" Mingyu menerawang, menatap lampu redup dilangit langit. "Dan bagaimana jika langit benar benar ingin membawa Wonwoo pergi?""

"Pertama maaf, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan. Orang orang yang sebelumnya mengenal Wonwoo akan kehilangan ingatan tentangnya. Mereka takkan mengenalnya sebagai siapapun, Wonwoo adalah orang asing bagi mereka, berlaku pada orang tuanya sekalipun. Hanya Wonwoo saja yang akan mengingat mereka."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Astaga Wonwoo pasti sedih, kau jahat sekali."

"Kalau aku baik aku sudah jadi malaikat, bukan iblis. Kalau aku malaikat kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo! Mau kau?!" Jun mendecih. "Itu sudah jadi konsekuensinya. Jangan mengeluh, yang pantas mengeluh itu Wonwoo."

"Perasaan milikku dan miliknya itu satu. Jika Wonwoo sedih maka aku pun begitu. Jika dia senang maka aku senang, jika dia sakit maka aku juga." Mingyu tersenyum lembut, menatap penuh damba ke Wonwoo yang belum bangun.

Jun terdiam sejenak. "Kalian sebegitunya saling mencintai?"

"Tentu saja." Mingyu tersenyum sangat hangat, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa ikut hangat.

Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku pada sang iblis. "Wonwoo bilang dia sudah tidak punya orang tua." Jun memindah pembicaraan.

"Iya, mereka sudah meninggal. Aku bertemu Wonwoo dipemakaman, orang orang berbisik bisik membicarakannya. Katanya dia sudah berada di pemakaman selama lima hari, tanpa beranjak bahkan untuk makan sekalipun. Sambil menunggu giliranku memberi penghormatan pada nenekku aku mendengarnya bicara 'mereka akan bangun, mereka akan bangun. Orangtuaku takkan mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri.' Begitu berulang ulang. Ruang pemakaman nenekku dan orang tuanya bersebelahan, dan aku tau dari para jemaat kalau orang tua Wonwoo itu bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri memang tidak bisa diampuni, roh yang bunuh diri sudah otomatis akan langsung pergi menuju neraka." Informasi Jun. "Tak ada cara bagi rohnya untuk kembali."

"Tapi Wonwoo percaya dengan orang tuanya melebihi apapun. Tapi tubuhnya yang tak ia perhatikan mencapai batas, Wonwoo pingsan dan sempat dirawat karena tak kunjung sadar beberapa hari. Dan saat ia bangun, orang tuanya sudah menjadi abu. Kondisi Wonwoo tiba tiba drop saat itu, aku.. menyaksikannya sendiri."

"Kau ini tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ya?"

"Khusus untuk Wonwoo iya, anggap saja begitu." Mingyu terkekeh sendiri. "Aku tak menyangka akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Wonwoo lakukan dulu."

"Aku rasa kalian memang cocok, kalian mirip."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Saat aku bertemu dengan Roh Wonwoo dia menantangku bermain. Harus mengabulkan permintaannya jika dia menang. Sama sekali tak ada rasa takut saat melihatku, harga diriku sebagai iblis seperti tak ada nilainya didepan dia." Mingyu terbahak mendengarnya, sudah terlampau hafal dengan sifat Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo menceritakanmu padaku kemudian. Memang ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja, tapi tatapannya sangat hangat saat menyebut namamu senyumnya juga lembut. Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Kukira hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu mencintaimu, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu ternyata kalian sama saja."

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu pada kami. Mereka bilang kami ini 'couple goals'." Jujur Mingyu. Ia bangga mendengar orang lain iri pada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. "Eh iya, kau kan iblis. Maaf lupa."

"Ck, bodoh." Decak Jun.

Keduanya terdiam saat dirasa tak ada lagi hal yang akan dibicarakan, sesekali Mingyu bercerita tentang kesehariannya dan Wonwoo pada Jun yang entah kenapa setia mendengarkan. 

"Mingyu!" Suara teriakan berat dan serak itu mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu, secepat kilat beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyerbu Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Hei sayang." Wonwoo juga sama tidak sabarnya, ia juga langsung beranjak untuk menyambut pelukan Mingyu. Tapi dipijakan pertamanya Wonwoo terhuyung. Jika saja Mingyu tidak cepat menangkapnya, Wonwoo sudah bersilaturahmi dengan lantai. Mereka saling berpelukan diselingi ciuman singkat, menyisakan Jun yang hanya diam memandangi mereka sebelum beralih ke pelayannya.

"Kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku, tuan?"

"Aku terlalu terhanyut dengan cerita mereka, Jisoo." Jun terkekeh, kembali memperhatikan dua anak adam yang masih melekat satu sama lain.

"Kau diam saja dulu dikasur, kau sudah berbaring hampir satu minggu. Kakimu masih lemah, sayang. Tunggu sampai tenaga dikakimu kembali."

Wonwoo terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku ingin berterimakasih pada Jun dulu."

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ala bridal.

"Uwa- Mingyu! Kau bisa menyanggaku, untuk apa sampai berbuat seperti in-" Protesan Wonwoo dibungkam dengan ciuman oleh Mingyu.

"Aku merindukan suaramu sayang, aku merindukanmu." Marah Wonwoo teredam, tergantikan senyuman, ia balik memeluk leher Mingyu. 

"Aku juga, sayang." Wonwoo menyatukan kening mereka, senang melihat wajah Mingyu lagi. Hampir menangis jika saja tidak menyadari kehadiran mahluk lain selain mereka. 

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menghampiri Jun dan pelayannya yang bernama Hong Jisoo. "Bicara, sayang." 

"Jun, terimakasih. Kau benar benar menepati perkataanmu." Wonwoo berbicara dengan tulus, mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada leher Mingyu. Sama halnya dengan Mingyu yang makin mendekap Wonwoo dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasih. Jangan lupa, aku belum membahas syaratnya." Jun memperingati mereka, nadanya terdengar sedikir mengancam.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sampai sampai lupa pada yang memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling pandang. "Kau mengajak Mingyu membuat kontrak denganmu?" Wonwoo mengernyit, bersiap menyemprot Jun dengan mulutnya. "Aku sudah menang main melawanmu, kau bahkan menghilangkan ingatan tentangku di ingatan teman temanku dan sekarang kenapa kau melibatkan Mingyu?!"

"Aku harus dapat keuntungan juga lah!" Balas Jun tidak mau kalah.

"Cih, dasar iblis." Cerca Wonwoo.

"Aku memang iblis, ingat?"

Mingyu menengahi mereka, berusaha menahan senyum saat Wonwoo marah untuknya. "Tak apa sayang."

Wonwoo mendelik pada Jun. "Awas kau kalau berani meminta macam macam pada Mingyu."

"Tidak sopan!" Jisoo hendak maju untuk memperingatkan Wonwoo karena berbuat tidak sopan pada tuannya, tapi Jun menahannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jun?" Tanya Mingyu diikuti tatapan gelap dari Wonwoo juga.

"Dihari kalian menikah nanti, berikan seorang pendamping untukku." Tatapan matanya meruncing. "Seorang pendamping manusia."

"Eh?" Respon Wonwoo dan Mingyu berbarengan, sedikit tidak menduga perihal syaratnya.

"Iya, anggap saja aku iri dengan hubungan kalian. Memang. Iya. Iri." Jun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdeham, untuk menghilangkan rasa malu. "Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi penonton keuwuan kalian."

Ternyata sedari tadi ini yang Jun rasakan. Dari awal mendengar cerita Wonwoo tentang Mingyu, berlanjut menyaksikan keduanya berinteraksi, disambung cerita Mingyu tentang keseharian dan kebiasaan mereka. Jun iri, pertama kalinya sepasang manusia membuatnya seiri ini sampai ia sendiri berpikir ingin memiliki pasangan. Tapi dirinya juga tersentuh dengan usaha keduanya untuk saling bersama kembali. Roh Wonwoo yang datang menantangnya tanpa rasa takut masih terlihat terang, jadi Jun berpikir tentang sebuah kesempatan untuk Wonwoo bisa hidup kembali. Dirinya menerka, 'Mungkinkah jika sosok iblis sepertinya berbuat kebaikan pada manusia walau hanya sekali dirinya akan menemukan seseorang yang setia mencintainya walau ajal menjemput seperti Wonwoo pada Mingyu? Atau seseorang yang setia berada disisinya walaupun tau orang yang dicintainya mungkin takkan kembali seperti Mingyu pada Wonwoo?'

Iya, Jun iri. Dirinya ingin punya kisah semanis Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Beratus ratus tahun ia habiskan sendirian, walau hanya untuk beberapa puluh tahun hidup manusia, bisakah dirinya merasakan mencintai dan dicintai seperti Wonwoo dan Mingyu? Dan inilah sebenarnya alasan kenapa dirinya mau membantu mereka.

"Baiklah, akan aku kenalkan kau pada seseorang." Mingyu tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya, masih menetap dalam gendongannya. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Seo Myongho."

"K-kau yakin sayang? Memangnya Myongho mau dengan mahluk seperti dia?" Tanya Wonwoo berbisik tapi masih didengar.

"Tidak tau kalau tidak dicoba." 

Senyum Mingyu untuk Wonwoo pun mengakhiri cerita ini.

-sekian dan terima review-


End file.
